Just pretend, right?
by MorbidMotive
Summary: conversationswithjohnlock Fic idea John and Sherlock know the Yard has a pool going for when they're finally going to get together. It's been running forever, and it's worth thousands of pounds. Then they find out Lestrade is in dire financial straits, and Sherlock and John decide to play along to help him win. It's just a basic fake relationship. Until it's not (Full desc. inside)


Fic idea: John and Sherlock know the Yard has a pool going for when they're finally going to get together. It's been running forever, and it's worth thousands of pounds. It's all fun and games, hahaha, until they find out Lestrade is in dire financial straits (dog needs emergency surgery, he's putting his kid through gymnastics training, I don't know, something), and they decide to fake a relationship to win the pool for him. Sherlock figures out the day and way that Lestrade thinks it's going to happen, and they act it out. It's all for a good cause, fake relationship style, until it's not.

John was sitting at his computer, typing away on his blog when Sherlock came into the flat. There had been a minor case that Lestrade, and John for that matter, had put him on to cease his complaining about the lack of cases.

John looked up at him briefly. "Hey, how did it go?"

"Boring. On a different note, did you know that Lestrade has a pool going with the yard about when we'll 'come out as a couple'?"

John looked up again. "Yeah actually, I did. They've had it going for a while now."

Sherlock paused and turned to John. "How did you know and I didn't?"

John smirked at Sherlock, who had turned to remove his coat. "I heard Lestrade talking about it one day while we were leaving a case. You were too busy rambling to notice, apparently." John looked back to save his progress before shutting his laptop. "What else do you know about it?"

The corners of his lips turned up a little bit. He always loved showing off to John. "I deduced how and when Lestrade thinks it's going to happen, and that the pool is at roughly three thousand pounds."

John's eyes widened. "Three thousand? Christ. I wonder how long they're gonna keep it up."

Sherlock cast him a glance. "Well, Lestrade hopes that he's right. He could use the money. He's gotten himself into a bit of a financial situation."

"What kind of a 'financial situation'? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," Sherlock responded as he sat in his chair. He picked his violin up and began to pluck at the strings. "His dog needed emergency surgery, and he's also trying to put his two daughters through gymnastics class. It's all run him a bit dry."

John was silent for a moment. "That's a shame."

"Yes, it is." Sherlock plucked at another string. "We should help him out a bit, don't you think?"

John froze and cast Sherlock a suspicious glance. "Where are you going with this, Sherlock?"

"Besides me, Lestrade is your closest friend, isn't he?"

"Yes…"

"Then we should help him out with the pool, shouldn't we." It was more of a statement than a question, which told John that Sherlock wasn't really giving him an option in the matter. "But, we're _not a couple._ "

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Relax, John. It would be fake. Think about it. We fake a relationship, get Lestrade the money, then 'break up'. It's simple really."

John was silent for a moment, taking in what Sherlock had said. "Why do you want to help him? You've never really shown any interest in helping anyone if it's not for a case."

Sherlock glanced at him for a moment before looking away, continuing with his violin. "Repaying a debt ,you could say."

John considered it. He was still unsure, but he agreed anyway. "Well, I guess? Lestrade's helped us plenty of times. I guess we owe it to him."

Sherlock grinned successfully. "Wonderful! Let's go."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now. Best to get it over with, isn't it?"

"John grabbed his coat and followed Sherlock, a bit reluctantly. "I guess so."

Sherlock was at the side of the road and hailing a taxi when John caught up to him. "So, what exactly are we going to do?" John asked as he climbed in behind Sherlock.

"I figured maybe hold hands, an arm around the shoulder. Those are things that people in a relationship do, right?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then that should work. We walk in holding hands and Lestrade is sure to notice."

John's face reddened, and he didn't say anything else. As the cab pulled up to the yard, his blush deepened.

"John, do try to stop blushing so much, you'll blow our cover." Sherlock paid the cabbie and slid out after John. "Besides, just imagine the look on Anderson's and Donovan's faces."

John smirked a bit at the thought. It helped a little, but when Sherlock grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers, the blush came back stronger than before. John willed it to leave his face with all his might as they walked into the building.

As they got in the elevator to go to Lestrade's office, Sherlock looked down at him. "Relax, John." John nodded and took a deep breath.

When the doors opened, they saw Lestrade on the other side of the room, grabbing a coffee.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock shouted as they headed over. Several heads turned towards the duo as they walked across the room, and many whispers were heard. John glanced at Donovan, whose eye's were wide as saucers.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here-" Lestrade said as he turned to the detective, but froze when he saw the two. "You, you're holding hands?" he blurted out.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Now anyway, about the case. There was a small-"

"You're holding hands." Lestrade stated again. "Why… why are you…"

Sherlock sighed. "It's what people in a relationship do, Lestrade."

The D.I looked up from their hands. "You two? You're in a relationship? About bloody time!" He said with a smile. Today had been the day he'd been betting on.

"Yes, thank you." John said, trying to sound as casual as possible. It seemed to work for Lestrade.

"So, how did it happen?"

Before John could even begin to worry about what they were going to say, Sherlock answered for the both of them. "Last week, when we were chasing Dougson-"

"The mental patient that escaped and beat his wife with a hammer?" Anderson chimed in.

"Yes, that one, now stop interrupting! As I was saying, when we found him that night, he came after me. John fought him off and he ran off, but not before hitting me in the head, as you know."

"Thankfully not too hard." John said, and he subconsciously squeezed Sherlock's hand a bit tighter. Dougson had been aiming for Sherlock's temple; there was a number of bad things that could have happened if he had succeeded.

Sherlock felt John squeeze his hand and returned it, offering his blogger a bit of comfort. "Yes. Anyway, when we got home that night, I asked John why he was still so upset about it, and he told me that it was because he cared about me; because he loved me." As he said the last bit, Sherlock's voice softened a bit,as though he were remembering an actual moment. In reality, when they got home, John yelled at him for being so careless and went up to his room before Sherlock could respond. A few of the yarders 'awwed' at them.

Greg smiled at his friends. "Well congratulations, you two. I'm happy for you."

There were a couple words of agreement, but one voice rose above them.

"Hold up. I want proof." Donovan said, a mischievous glint in her eye. John's heart began hammering in his chest. He knew exactly where this was going, and had been hoping it wouldn't come to this.

"What proof?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Well if you're so in love, you wouldn't mind kissing for us, now would you? Just to kill any speculation.

A blush rose in John's cheeks, and intensified when he caught Sherlock turning towards him. When he turned towards Sherlock, he could see a reassuring look in the detective's eyes. One that said ' _Relax. For Lestrade, remember?'_ and he took a quiet breath. Sherlock then leaned down and John tilted his head up and before he could think a single thought their lips were together. John tried to focus on something, anything else other than the kiss but he couldn't. He took in the feel of Sherlock's soft lips and before he knew it he was kissing the man back. What he hadn't counted on, however, was how _right_ it felt. It sent a jolt of warm electricity through John's body. He raised a hand to Sherlock's neck and tangled his fingers in the curls that rested there, and he felt Sherlock's hands on his waist.

After what felt like minutes, but what in reality was only a few seconds, they broke apart and held each other's gaze. Judging by the look in Sherlock's eyes, the kiss had the same effect on him that it had on John.

A second or two later, they turned back to the crowd. Many of whom were staring with looks mixed with disbelief and excitement.

"There. There's your proof." Sherlock said. He then took John's hand in his once more and lead them back to the elevator.

"Wait, Sherlock, what were you going to say about the case?" Lestrade shouted after them.

"The boyfriend had help from his sister in killing his girlfriend and her lover."

Sherlock and John then stepped into the elevator. Before the doors closed however, Sherlock said, "And I believe you all owe Lestrade a bit of money." With that, the two of them stepped into the elevator and headed down to the main floor, where they got in a taxi and headed for home.

The cab ride was silent, but once they got into the flat, John spoke up.

"So, why did you tell Lestrade the boyfriend had help? Won't that just mess up the case?"

"No, because it's true. I figured we could go tell him, and it would be the perfect time to play out the plan."

John nodded before realising something. "But, wait. You never forget any detail about a case…" then it dawned on him. "You bastard, you planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

Sherlock looked him in the eye. "Yes, I did."

"Unbelievable," John said, then turned to head up the stairs. "I should have known."

"John, John wait!" Sherlock called as he started after John, grabbing his arm. "Why are you so upset? You wanted to help Lestrade, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what, John?" Sherlock asked, gentler than John was expecting.

John sighed. "I know you were just saying that for the sake of our plan," he said, a bit nervous. He hadn't planned on actually admitting this, "but you were right. That's why I was so upset. I was worried about you. The idea of losing you scared the hell out of me." "He could feel his blush returning. "You're my best friend, Sherlock, and… I love you." John couldn't bring himself to look Sherlock in the eye, but he could feel his gaze. He also heard the detective moving closer to him.

Sherlock put his hand on John's cheek, and lifted his blogger's head gently so he was looking the detective in the eye. He didn't say anything, just lowered his lips to John's, carefully. John was surprised, but got over it quickly as he reciprocated the kiss.

When they pulled away, Sherlock whispered "I love you too, John."


End file.
